spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spongesons
''' The Spongesons '''is a SpongeBob version of the Simpsons. Please note this is a private spin-off and can not have episodes created by anyone else. The characters are SpongeBob - Homer, Sandy - Marge, Pearl - Lisa, Plankton - Maggie, Patrick - Bart and Squidward - Flanders. Season 1 #Spongesons Roasting On An Open Fire #Patrick the Genius #SpongeBob's Odyssey #There's No Disgrace Like Home #Patrick the General #Moaning Pearl #The Call of the Spongesons #The Telltale Fin #Life on the Fast Lane #SpongeBob's Night Out #The Crepes of Wrath #Clownfish Gets Busted #Some Enchanted Evening Season 2 #Patrick Gets an F #Spongeson and Delilah #Pineapple of Horror #Two Boats in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish #Dancin' SpongeBob #Dead Putting Society #Patrick vs. Thanksgiving #Patrick the Daredevil #Fishy & Scratchy & Sandy #Patrick Gets Hit By A Car #One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish #The Way We Was #SpongeBob vs. Pearl and the 8th Commandment #Principal Charming #Oh Jake, Where Art Thou? #Patrick's Worm Gets An F #Old Money #Brush with Greatness #Pearl's Substitute #The War of the Spongesons #Three Fish and a Comic Book #Blood Feud Season 3 #Stark Raving Dad #Mr. Pearl Goes To Fishington #When Squidward Failed #Patrick the Murderer #SpongeBob Defined #Like Father, Like Clownfish #Pineapple of Horror II #Pearl's Seahorse #Saturdays of Thunder #Flaming Fred's #Krabs Verkaufen der Kraftwerk #I Married Sandy #Radio Patrick #Pearl the Greek #SpongeBob Alone #Patrick the Lover #SpongeBob at the Bat #Separate Vocations #Worm of Death #Colonel SpongeBob #Black Widower #The Scooter Show #Patrick's Friend Falls In Love #Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? Season 4 #Kamp Clownfish #A Streetcar Named Sandy #SpongeBob the Heretic #Pearl the Beauty Queen #Pineapple of Horror III #Fishy & Scratchy: The Movie #Sandy Gets a Job #New Fish on the Block #Mr. Plow #Pearl's First Word #SpongeBob's Triple Bypass #Sandy vs. the Monorail #Puffy's Choice #Brother from the Same Planet #I Love Pearl #Duffless #Last Exit to Bikini Bottom #So It's Come To This: A Spongesons Clip Show #The Front #Whacking Day #Sandy in Chains #Clownfish Gets Kancelled Season 5 #SpongeBob's Barbershop Quartet #Cape Feare #SpongeBob Goes To College #Rosebud #Pineapple of Horror IV #Sandy on the Lam #Patrick's Inner Child #Sea-Scoutz 'n' the Hood #The Last Temptation of SpongeBob #Bikini Bottom (Or, How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) #SpongeBob the Vigilante #Patrick Gets Famous #SpongeBob and Larry #Pearl vs. Underwater Stacy #Deep Space SpongeBob #SpongeBob Loves Squidward #Patrick Gets An Elephant #Krabs' Heir #Sweet Principal Puff's Baadasssss Song #The Starfish Who Knew Too Much #Lady Cheeks' Lover #Secrets of a Successful Marriage Season 6 #Pat of Darkness #Pearl's Rival #Another Spongesons Clip Show #Fishy and Scratchy Land #Sideshow Dennis Roberts #Pineapple of Horror V #Patrick's Girlfriend #Pearl on Ice #SpongeBob: Badman #Grampa Spongeson vs. Sexual Inadequacy #Fear of Flying #SpongeBob the Great #And Plankton Makes Three #Patrick's Comet #Spongie the Clown #Patrick vs. Australia #SpongeBob vs. Fluffy and Puffy #A Star is Krabs #Pearl's Wedding #Two Dozen and One Worms #The FTA Disbands #'Round Bikini Bottom #The Bikini Bottom Connection #Lemon of Troy #Who Shot Mr. Krabs? (Part One) Season 7 #Who Shot Mr. Krabs? (Part Two) #Radioactive Fish #Home Sweet Homesquiddly-Dum-Squoodly #Patrick Sells His Soul #Pearl the Vegetarian #Pineapple of Horror VI #King-Size SpongeBob #Mother Spongeson #Sideshow Dennis' Last Gleaming #The Spongesons 138th Episode Spectacular! #Sandy Be Not Proud #Team SpongeBob #Two Bad Neighbors #Scenes from the Class Struggle in Bikini Bottom #Pat the Fink #Pearl the Iconoclast #SpongeBob the Fisch #The Day the Violence Died #A Squirrel Called Puffy #Patrick on the Road #22 Short Films About Bikini Bottom #Raging Grandpa Spongeson and his Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" #Much Larry About Nothing #Spongapalooza #Summer of 4 ft. 2 Season 8 #Pineapple of Horror VII #You Only Move Twice #The SpongeBob They Fall #Krabs, Baby Krabs #Patrick After Dark #A Rechid Divided #Pearl's Date With Density #Hurricane Squiddy #El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro SpongeBob (The Mysterious Voyage of SpongeBob) #The Bikini Bottom Files #The Twisted World of Sandy Spongeson #Mountain of Madness #Spongesoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious #The Fishy & Scratchy & Wormy Show #SpongeBob's Phobia #Brother From Another Series #My Sister, My Sitter #SpongeBob vs. the Eighteenth Amendment #Grade School Confidential #The Worm Mutiny #The Old Fish and the Pearl #In Sandy We Trust #SpongeBob's Enemy #The Spongesons Spin-Off Showcase #The Secret War of Pearl Spongeson Season 9 #The City of New York vs. SpongeBob #The Principal and the Pauper #Pearl's Sax #Pineapple of Horror VIII #The Cartridge Family #Patrick: Star #The Two Mrs. Lobsters #Pearl the Skeptic #Realty Bites #Miracle on Conch Street #All Singing, All Dancing #Patrick Carny #The Joy of Sect #Das Bus #The Last Temptation of Clownfish #Dumbbell Indemnity #Pearl the Spongeson #This Little Paco #Spongeson Tide #The Trouble With Trillions #Girly Edition #Trash of the Titans #King of the Hill #Lost Our Pearl #Natural Born Kissers Season 10 #Lard of the Dance #The Wizard of Conch Street #Patrick the Mother #Treehouse of Horror IX #When You Dish Upon a Star #D'oh-in' in the Wind #Pearl Gets an "A" #SpongeBob in "Kidney Trouble" #Mayored to the Mob #Viva Squidward Tentacles #Wild Patricks Can't Be Broken #Sunday, Cruddy Sunday #SpongeBob to the Max #I'm With Cupid #Sandy Spongeson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers" #Make Room for Pearl #Maximum Spongedrive #Spongesons Bible Stories #Mom and Pop Art #The Old Fish and the "C" Student #Eugene Can't Buy Me Love #They Saved Pearl's Brain #Thirty Minutes over Tokyo Season 11 #Beyond Blunderdome #Starfish's Little Helper #Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner #Pineapple of Horror X #E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt) #Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder #Eight Misbehavin' #Take My Wife, Sleaze #Grift of the Magi #Little Big Squirrel #Faith Off #The Mansion Family #Seahorse Galactica #Alone Again, Natura-Squiddly #Missionary: Impossible #PygFredlian #Pat to the Future #Days of Wine and D'oh'ses #Kill the Alligator and Run #Last Tap Dance in Bikini Bottom #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Sandy #Behind the Laughter Season 12 #Pineapple of Horror XI #A Tale of Two Bikini Bottoms #Insane Clownfish Poppy #Pearl the Tree Hugger #SpongeBob vs. Dignity #The Computer Wore Menace Shoes #The Great Money Caper #Puff's Sense of Snow #SPONG∃BOB #Pokey Squirrel #Worst Episode Ever #Tennis the Menace #Day of the Jackanapes #New Fish on the Blecch #Hungry, Hungry SpongeBob #Bye Bye, Nerdie #Spongeson Safari #Trilogy of Error #I'm Goin' to Praiseland #Fish of a Lesser Clod #Spongesons Tall Tales Season 13 #Pineapple of Horror XII #The Parent Rap #SpongeBob the Fred #A Hunka Hunka Krabs in Love #The Blunder Years #She of Little Faith #Brawl in the Family #Sweets and Sour Sandy #Jaws Wired Shut #Half-Decent Proposal #The Patrick Wants What It Wants #The Lastest Gun in the West #The Old Fish and the Key #Tales from the Public Domain #Blame it on Pearl #Weekend at Krabsie's #Gump Roast #I Am Furious (Yellow) #The Sweetest Larry #Little Fish in the Big Ten #The Frying Game #Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge Category:Spin-Offs Category:DCXD Shows Category:Cancelled Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2011 Category:JellyfishJam38 Category:Inactive Spin-Offs